


I Love You Too Much

by cassianandor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: I love them too much, haha pun intended, my third story with these two, rogue one spoilers ahead!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianandor/pseuds/cassianandor
Summary: "I love you too much, to live without you loving me back."
"If this is some kind of love confession, I will leave this mission immediately and you'll never get your Death Star plans."





	

**Author's Note:**

> three times a charm AM I RIGHT
> 
> alright I really love writing about these two, they're just so precious and I want them to be loved 
> 
> If you haven't listened to Diego Luna sing, please do it's a amazing experience and he has a amazing voice :'))))
> 
> This was inspired by "I Love You Too Much" in the Book Of Life, and it's sung by Diego Luna as well. 
> 
> I don't know if anyone else has done this before, but I haven't seen anyone write about this so LET'S GOOOO

Even if the Rebellion didn't have great rooms, it was still a change for Jyn. 

She'd take the loud noises, people occasionally running around to complete their missions, loud beeps from droids, and Cassian's occasional loud voice in the night over being in prison any day. 

Except for maybe Cassian's annoying accent didn't annoy her at all. 

The station was quiet that night, it was like no one was worrying about if they would be able to survive their mission. It felt as if they were at peace knowing that everything was done with. No more plans, no more worries. 

And then a slight quiet voice interrupted her mind. 

_"I love you too much, to live without you loving me back."_

That voice, she thought, sounded so familiar like she had just heard it a few hours ago-, no, a few minutes ago, actually. It wasn't loud but it wasn't quiet, and it sounded like a love confession. 

She stepped out of her room to see the person she wasn't expecting at all to be standing in front of her with the hugest grin on his face as he played something that looked like- well, something she'd never seen before. 

_"If this is some kind of love confession, I will leave this mission immediately and you'll never get your Death Star plans."_ She said forcefully while rolling her eyes. 

Cassian's smile got bigger as she could tell even in the slightly dark night sky that he was playing around with her. Cassian had never been playful with her, he'd simply always just wanted to get things over with and didn't take anyone else's opinions but his seriously. 

But why wasn't he acting all bitter like he normal would be to her? 

_"I love you too much, heaven's my witness and this is a fact. I know I belong, when I sing this song-"_

"I'm not kidding. I'll leave the mission if you don't leave me alone and you'll never finish-"

_"There's love above love and it's ours, cause I love you too much."_

And then she slammed the door in his face. 

 

It was more stressful today than ever, going around from planet to planet, trying to get information about the plans and to learn about her father more, she'd never felt this busy in her life. 

Cassian was busy too, he wasn't the same person she saw the night before when he was attempting to do something she never even seen before. While she looked at him without him knowing, him walking fast paced in order to talk to Kaytoo, she could hear him humming a familiar song. 

He couldn't be doing this again, especially in this war planet. 

_"I live for your touch, I whisper your name night after night, I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know it's right." _ He sang under his breath but it was loud enough for her to hear since she was right next to him. 

"Cassian, we're in the middle of a mission and considering the fact that you think that we should just sing a song about fall-"

"I'm sorry, but are you the one in charge of this mission?" He interrupted her while he got in front of her pathway so he could look directly at her. It was noticeable, their height difference, his smile and her wide eyes opened with her in silence. 

"Exactly. I'm in charge here, and I do what I feel I need to do. You're only here to get your name cleared up." He turned around and continued walking, leaving her alone for a few seconds until she finally realized what he said. 

Maybe he wasn't confessing to her. It was just a big joke. 

_"I know I belong, when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours, cause I love you too much."_

He just hoped she didn't hear him say that when he walked away from her. 

 

The ship shook over a little as soon as they left the Rebel base in order to go to Scarif to retrieve the plans. They weren't trying to disobey the Rebellion, they just needed for them to know that they couldn't just wait and expect for something to happen, so with Jyn's idea to fight back, there they were now in the ship without knowing if they would make it back alive or not. 

Jyn wasn't even paying attention to Cassian, who was right next to her singing and humming the exact same song he had been singing for the past few days. 

_"Heaven knows your name, I've been praying to have you come here by my side."_

"Why do you always sing that?" She interrupted him as he looked down at her with his sleepy gaze 

"My father used to sing it for my mother when I was younger. I would always hear him sing it whenever she was in distress  
or she just needed some uplifting. You're always in distress with everything going on, and that's why I always sing it to you. You and I are going through so much."

So maybe him and his annoying voice wasn't so bad. 

_"Without you a part of me's missing, just to make you my own, I will fight."_

Oh, and the part where his father sang this song to his mother because he loved her too much? 

Well, that was a lie. 

 

The elevator was a blur when they walked into it. They could feel Scarif rumbling underneath their feet, the elevator lights flickering off and on as the two looked at each other. This was the first time she was able to look at him clearly without having to worry about getting shot at. He had so many features on him that she never noticed before, his dark brown eyes, how close he was to her.

_"I love you too much, heaven's my witness and this is a fact. You live in my soul, your heart is my goal."_ he whispered as the lights went dim when he leaned into her causing the silence between them to feel as if there were many in there watching them together in the elevator in their last possible minutes together. 

 

_There's love above love and it's mine, cause I love you, there's love above love and it's yours cause I love you_  
There's love above love and it's ours,  
if you love me-" 

But the fact that he never knew she loved him as much in that moment, he'd knew he would die satisfied knowing that she might possibly love him as much as he loved her. 

And that was okay with him.

**"If you love me, as much."** they whispered together as they took their final breath.

**Author's Note:**

> iiiiiii love ya too much 
> 
> yell with me about rogue one on tumblr: http://reysdroid.tumblr.com


End file.
